heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue
Blue is a Velociraptor that appears in the 2015 sci-fi adventure blockbuster film, Jurassic World. Story Creation Blue was recreated by InGen to live as an attraction of Masrani Global Corporation's dinosaur park Jurassic World, sometimes before 2015. Her distinctive blue pattern is known to be made from using Black-Throated African Monitor Lizard DNA. When she was young, she and Echo fought for dominance over the park's Velociraptor pack with Blue being the victor. At some point in her life, a human named Owen Grady trained her and the other members in her pack. Isla Nublar Incident (2015) Just before the incident or at least any of the major events of the incident occurred, Blue attempted to strike a newly hired Jurassic World employee named Leon in her pack's paddock after he accidentally fell inside the paddock when he was feeding the raptors, but Owen intervened and prevented them from attacking. Blue and her pack later assisted their trainer during the rampage of the genetic hybrid Indominus rex when Vic Hoskins, Jurassic World's head of security, forced Owen to use them to hunt the Indominus. Unfortunately, during the hunt she and her pack mates began to communicate with the hybrid due to its raptor DNA. After Indominus took Owen's place as the alpha, Blue and her pack mates turned against the humans. Her pack attacked many of the humans that had followed them, including Barry, who took refuge in a hollow log just before Blue lunged at him and began to viciously attack him through the log. Conflicted about whether he should shoot her or not, Barry yelled her name, causing her to stop and look inside. At this point, Owen intervened and whistled to get Blue's attention, stopping her from possibly resuming her attack on Barry. Blue and the rest of her pack later caught up with Owen, Claire, and the Mitchell brothers on Main Street. Shortly after being cornered, Owen regained Blue's and the other raptors' respect and his role as pack leader. Then Indominus rex''arrived, and ordered the raptors to attack the humans. Blue, however, retaliated and rebelled against ''Indominus, and the hybrid responded by swatting Blue into the wall, seemingly killing her. Delta and Echo then attacked Indominus out of vengeance. Unfortunately, they were soon overpowered by the hybrid and killed. Shortly after their deaths, Rexy, Jurassic World's resident Tyrannosaurus rex, joined the fight. Later, Blue regained consciousness and rejoined the fight, lunging at the hybrid and allowing Rexy to get back on her feet after she was pushed to the ground by the Indominus rex. Blue continued to assist Rexy in her fight against the hybrid. At one point, Blue rode on Rexy's back while she smashed the I. rex into one of Main Street's buildings. Eventually, the Mosasaurus dragged Indominus into the bottom of the lagoon when the hybrid was tossed to the edge of the lagoon. After the fight, Rexy decides to spare Blue, as gratitude for saving her life, despite her unpleasant encounter with raptors in the past. Blue then turned towards Owen, chirping at him momentarily before disappearing into the night. LEGO Jurassic World In the LEGO video game adaptation, Blue's role in the story remain the same, but there's a notable difference because she was made more comedic in this game. When Blue and her pack were angered for having Leon accidentally fell into their paddock, Owen distracts them with contraptions full of hanging food. Like in the film, this only works temporarily due to their temper, but Owen and nearby humans escaped. Also, when she and her pack temporarily turned against Owen and the ACU soldiers and chased them, they did so not out of fear or intimidation from Indominus, unlike in the film, but rather out of being horrified and angered upon learning that Indominus was not treated in the same way they were (namely being isolated and having no contact with other dinosaurs unlike her). Thanks to Owen and Barry's teamwork in incapacitating Indominus, Blue, Charlie, Echo, and Delta as well as Indominus herself escaped in confusion. Blue and her pack later chase Claire and the boys in their car, but ended up knocked by the boys, Owen, and Barry, forcing them to retreat and seek for Indominus' help. Upon entering the park, Blue had Delta chases Owen and the others where Delta, after hearing Hoskins' true purpose, punished Hoskins by rearranging him into a merman-like mutant with pincers as hands. She and other members of her pack resume the chase and managed to surrounds Claire, Owen, and the boys. Here however, Owen managed to calm Blue where she realized her errors and turned against Indominus just as Indominus herself appeared much like in the film. Depend on the player's actions, Blue can either directly help her pack or focus on aiding her human friends as well as Rexy, who later join the fight not long after Delta and Echo were knocked somewhere else. After they defeated Indominus, Blue's pack, who previously got separated/knocked by Indominus, recovers and reunites with her and Rexy. They later exit the scene alongside Rexy, who became a new member of their pack. Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Blue is first seen as a baby with her sisters: Delta, Echo, and Charlie when Owen trains his Raptor Squad. She will be seen again when Maisy Lockwood looks the through the record where Owen Grady trains her with Delta. 3 years later, Blue is skinny because of having to hunt alone. Therefore, she is alone with no assistance to make unsuccessful hunts. Eli Mills say she is the last of her kind, it's unknown if he's including the newly cloned velociraptors or the entire species. Though she and Owen has a temporary reunion, Blue was injured by a mercenary's bullet. Her wound was treated thanks to Zia who was able to use blood transmission from T. rex, Rexy since she was a theropod with no more than two fingers. Later, Blue was meant to be used for her DNA by Dr. Wu for creating the secondary Indoraptor that will be more successful for training and more calmer. Although Blue was meant to be the mother of the second version of Indoraptor, it failed because the blood transmission from T. rex which caused her to be less of a pure raptor. Blue managed to protect Zia from another mercenary from harm when he attempted to shoot the doctor. As soon she escaped, she began to look for Owen and then managed tto fight the Indoraptor with all of her strength as she was able to handle the raptor pretty well enough. Later on, Blue climbed over the roof to jump on the Indoraptor to protect Owen, Claire, and Maisie by breaking the roof glass, impailing the Indoraptor by the Agujaceratops' horns and killing it immediately. Though later reunited with Owen as she understood him once more, Owen asks her to join him again but she refused, deciding to be free rather than being in a cage again and ran away into the wild. Free at last, Blue makes her way over a rock formation, overlooking a town, where she let out several calls. Category:Characters Category:Jurassic Park characters Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Prehistoric animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Heroines Category:Villains turned to good side Category:Predators Category:Silent characters Category:Leaders Category:Live Action characters Category:Universal Studios characters Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists